


My children

by Pearlofnight



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Child, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: Arceus speaks to his three children (Giratina, Dialga e Palkia), explaining why he goes into creating the World of Pokémon





	My children

My children,  
At this time you sleep deeply immersed in your dreams, while I hold you close to me and I will watch in silence. Now you're still small, but I have seen in my dreams the great dragons who will soon become and I do not disappoint in the tasks that I have assigned.  
I have full confidence in your abilities.

My children,  
When I was born, I was completely alone surrounded by darkness without end and did not understand why I was there and I was wandering without a purpose. In one of my rest I dreamed.  
When I opened my eyes, there were three eggs I jealously guarded against infinite darkness that continued to envelop the place where I was born. One day the three eggs hatched and you came into my life.

My children,  
I looked at you and you delivered your first word: Dad. A word that has become part of my vocabulary and that made my heart feel a new feeling that has been poured out on him.  
The darkness began to disappear and in its place was a lawn forever and a starless sky.  
I spent more time with you more the feeling in my heart grew stronger and all around us is transformed.  
I finally understood why I was born and began to plan the construction of a world and a universe where I, you and many other beings can live.  
Using the feeling that I started to learn to dream and imagine what will be our future.

My children,  
Always remember to protect this world that I am going to create, even when my fury and hatred make me go blind, defend this world. Oppose to me with all your strength, do not be afraid to attack me or hurt me or put an end to my existence.  
Because this world is being born and growing up with the feeling that I knew when you walked in for the first time in my life: love.

My children,  
With the love I am creating this world, even if I lose my arms forever does not matter. I want to build this with the feeling that I have below and slowly born new life in this world.

Because I following you, my children, that without love nothing is created and nothing changes in this world or in this universe.


End file.
